1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical circuits, and more particularly but not exclusively to switch devices and associated circuits.
2. Description of the Background Art
Switch circuits are employed in switch devices that connect a common node to multiple end nodes, such as in computer interface port applications. As a particular example, a switch circuit can be used in a switch device for connecting one port to a plurality of computer interface ports, such as Universal Serial Bus (USB) ports, audio ports, etc. In that example, the switch circuit may be part of a micro USB switch (MUS) device. A switch device may include a transient voltage suppression (TVS) diode to protect switch circuits from high voltage surges.